Asesoría
by Miss Insaaniity
Summary: Blossom quedó algo confundida cuando Brick le pidió ayuda con algunas clases… aunque él en realidad no necesitaba ayuda con eso, pero ella no tenía que saberlo. (one-shot)


_Hola! En lo que termino la siguiente parte de Gender Reveal, y otros cuantos fics que tengo en mente :,v , les dejo este one-shot de mi pareja favorita: mis preciosos rojos. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

_Perdón por desaparecer por un largo tiempo, señora. Tengo algo para ti._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de PPG no me pertenecen. También debo admitir que ****me inspiré con el fic de Ticketyboogal "_Cafés y sesiones de estudio_" Por favor, ¡pasen a checarlo, es realmente bueno!**

* * *

No era un secreto que Blossom era todo un prodigio en la escuela: Sus notas eran sobresalientes, sus trabajos impecables y su puntualidad y eficacia le habían llevado a pertenecer al cuadro de honor en la preparatoria.

En su último año, la líder de las PPGs se había dedicado especialmente a mantener su boleta impecable para ingresar a la universidad de sus sueños, y aunque no le iba a ser difícil pasar todos sus exámenes con buenas calificaciones, le preocupaba igualmente y estudiaba todos los días.

Normalmente estudiaba con Brick, quien le igualaba en intelecto y tenía notas excelentes, aunque no mejores que las de ella.

Brick y sus hermanos decidieron tener una vida libre de crímenes luego de la desaparición de Him unos años atrás. Los Rowdyruff Boys habían llegado con el Profesor Utonium a buscar ayuda para, al fin, redimirse. Y aunque al principio no estaba convencida de las intenciones de los villanos, Blossom empezó a darse cuenta de que iban enserio cuando ingresaron a la escuela y pudo conocerlos desde otro punto de vista.

Bubbles y Boomer eran inseparables, hacían todo juntos y se veían extremadamente tiernos cuando lo hacían. La pelirroja incluso se enteró hace poco que el rowdy más pequeño tenía sentimientos hacia su hermana, y que planeaba confesarse pronto.

Los verdes también se habían vuelto muy cercanos; a menudo se apuntaban a competencias de deporte y formaban un equipo juntos. Se veían para jugar videojuegos y compartir canciones que escuchaban en la semana, aparte de hablar de cosas triviales.

Por su parte, consideraba a Brick como su mejor amigo, estudiaban juntos, compartían gustos e incluso salían a varios lugares juntos. Blossom se ha sorprendido pensando en él en varias ocasiones, pero no daba mucha importancia cuando sucedía.

Le gustaba mucho estar a su lado, se sentía cómoda, segura y con la confianza suficiente para decir o hacer lo que quisiera. Con Brick no sentía la presión de ser "perfecta" porque a él le gustaba que mostrara sus imperfecciones, le decía que eso era lo que los convertía en humanos y que tenían el privilegio de poseer.

— "El ser humano se caracteriza por tener muchas fallas, Blossom." – le había dicho él – "Es bueno saber que, aunque somos creaciones de científicos y un mono, tenemos esa misma característica. Porque nos hace humanos ¿entiendes? Es por eso, que no creo que debas avergonzarte de tener errores"

Ok, ¿a quién engañaba? Se había enamorado de Brick desde ese momento y a veces le costaba mantener los pies en la tierra.

Y es que el pelirrojo de los rowdyruffs se había convertido en alguien muy especial para ella, no paraba de admirar esos ojos carmesíes que hacían que sus piernas temblaran, la sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto su perfecta dentadura blanca y su figura alta y fornida.

Le atraía su actitud conservadora pero cálida, le sorprendía lo amable que podía llegar a ser y era fan devota de su gran intelecto y capacidad para idear todo tipo de estrategias. Porque eso sí, no cabía duda de que la mente de Brick era una joya. Es por eso que casi se cae de boca cuando le escuchó decir que necesitaba asesorías de tres materias.

— ¿Asesorías, Brick? Entiendes muy bien todos los temas, no tienes por qué necesitarlas.

— De hecho, estos últimos temas no me quedaron muy claros y si no paso el examen con un puntaje mayor al 95%, puede que tenga que hacer un examen extra. – Él hizo una pausa para voltear a verla – ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme tú?

Blossom notó un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos, así que suspiró y asintió.

— Está bien, igual me ayuda a repasar. – el líder rojo sonrió y cerró su casillero.

— Entonces te veo en la biblioteca al terminar clases. Nos vemos, Moño.

Le revolvió el cabello y desapareció entre la bola de gente. Ella se quedó ahí un segundo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo hasta que el timbre que indicaba el inicio de su siguiente clase la hizo reaccionar. Fue entonces que tomó su libro de filosofía, cerró el casillero y se dirigió al aula.

* * *

Brick había adquirido la maña de morderse el interior de la boca; hábito que molestaba a su mejor amiga de sobremanera, ya que decía que se iba a lastimar y después iba a estar quejándose de dolor (cosa que ya había pasado anteriormente).

Ahora mismo se encontraba recargado en la pared frente al salón de Blossom esperando a que ésta saliera y, justamente, mordiéndose el interior del cachete.

Alzó la vista de su celular cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse seguida de una bola de alumnos que suspiraban aliviados de que la jornada escolar haya terminado. Buscó con la mirada a su contraparte, hasta que dio con una cabellera larga y pelirroja que conocía tan bien a unos metros de él. Tomó su brazo y la jaló lejos de la muchedumbre. Una vez lejos, se giró a mirarla y sonreír.

— ¿Qué tal la clase?

— Aburrida como siempre, qué quieres que te diga. – rio ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él también rio y la miró con ironía.

— Para la estudiante estrella, no me sorprende. – hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca – ¿vamos? – ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

De camino a la biblioteca hubo silencio, pero de esos silencios cómodos, que te hacen sentir relajado. A pesar de las voces de los estudiantes saliendo del recinto, Brick no pudo escuchar nada más que el ligero tarareo de Blossom.

Al igual que él, ella tenía el hábito de tararear cualquier canción cuando nadie hablaba. Esto porque, a pesar de lo que muchos piensen, Blossom no soportaba el silencio. Se había acostumbrado tanto a los gritos de sus hermanas, peleas de los verdes y el ruido de la ciudad en general, que el hecho de estar en silencio le incomodaba.

A Brick, a diferencia de ella, no le molestaba ese hábito de la powerpuff. Disfrutaba escuchar las suaves melodías que su contraparte emitía. Qué va, las amaba, y esperaba que a Blossom nunca se le quitara esa costumbre.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, buscaron una mesa vacía junto a la ventana y sacaron sus libros para empezar a estudiar.

De vez en cuando, Blossom comenzaba a dudar que Brick siquiera necesitara ayuda: contestaba todos los ejercicios que le ponía en un instante y sin errores. Sin embargo, cuando le terminaba de explicar los temas, él la abordaba con millones de preguntas y acababa volviendo a explicar el tema completo.

Cerca de ellos, había una pareja leyendo historietas. Blossom supuso que eran de comedia, ya que a veces soltaban risillas y se tapaban la boca para no hacer ruido.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa. Se veían adorables, del tipo de relación que ella siempre había deseado tener, pero que hasta el momento no había conseguido. Se preguntó si algún día ella también se vería igual de feliz y enamorada con alguien más. Leerían libros de fantasía, verían películas envueltos en cobijas, comerían helados…

Había que admitirlo, tampoco pudo evitar imaginarse al lado del joven de gorra roja frente a ella.

¿Estudiarían juntos…?

Blossom sacudió la cabeza suavemente. No, ¿cómo se le podía ocurrir? Él no la veía de esa manera. Mejor se olvidaba de esos pensamientos extraños y volvía al estudio.

— ¿Todo bien, Blossom? – le preguntó él al notar su débil sonrojo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, todo bien. Sigamos con el próximo tema. – balbuceó ella buscando con torpeza una hoja en el libro de literatura.

— Muy bien. – rio antes de que la joven comenzara a atiborrarlo de información de maneras catastróficas.

Pero en realidad Brick no la estaba escuchando. Estaba embelesado en la suave voz de su contraparte y en la manera en la que explicaba los textos con tanta emoción. En realidad, no era tan importante que le pusiera atención; conocía esos temas a la perfección y dominaba las materias sin problemas, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

Fingiría que no sabía nada de literatura si con eso lograba estar más tiempo con ella y escucharla soltar cinco mil palabras por minuto. Adoraba verla así.

Tal vez mañana le pida ayuda con matemáticas.


End file.
